


Langt der ute

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [12]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Action, Backstory, Bifil Sabeltann, Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Drama, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: Kaptein Sabeltann setter seil for nye tokt - uten sin mest betrodde mann. I alle årene han og Langemann har kjent hverandre, har de aldri vært så lenge adskilt, og konsekvensene og reaksjonene blir om ikke annet interessante.





	1. Første kapittel

_For langt der ute_  
_vil jeg seile min skute_  
_og kjenne meg frank og fri_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

 

«Jeg vil at du står over denne.»

Han hadde gruet seg til å si det, noe som overrasket ham. Kaptein Sabeltann, Den sortkledde, evige seiler og Kongen på havet, var ikke typen som brydde seg om andre folks følelser. Han brydde seg knapt om sine egne. Men det var noe med Langemann som gjorde ham var og forsiktig. Det var noe med Langemann som gjorde ham sårbar og redd for reaksjoner.

Kvartermesteren reagerte også som ventet da det gikk opp for ham at han måtte bli igjen hjemme: først med protester, til slutt med sinne, og hele tiden med en underliggende fortvilelse, som nesten fikk kapteinen til å ombestemme seg. Men han holdt stand. Det var sånn det måtte bli.

Én ting var svetteperlene og den gråhvite ansiktsfargen når smerteanfallene kom, de forsvant igjen, og Langemann hadde bevist at han kunne stå dem av; det matte blikket var noe langt mer bekymringsverdig. Noe hadde sluknet i de ellers så gnistrende og sprakende øynene, Sabeltann tok ham stadig oftere i å stirre tomt ut i luften, fortapt og distrahert av hva det nå enn var han tenkte på. Han manglet matlyst, vekttapet var ikke lenger til å skjule, og på reisen til Europa hadde han sovet ekstremt lite (før han til slutt kollapset og sov i over tretti timer, men det var vel å merke etter en nesten-drukning). Hva denne fraværenheten, dette tungsinnet, hvis det var det det var, skyldtes, hadde kapteinen aldri spurt ham om, og han tvilte sterkt på at han hadde fått sannheten om han hadde gjort det. Ikke var han sikker på om han orket den heller, når alt kom til alt. Det var lettere å ikke grave i det ( _lettere,_ ikke lett!), for å gå under huden på et annet menneske var å gi fra seg kontrollen like mye som det var å _ta_ den. Årsaken til side, Langemann var ikke frisk, ikke i form til noe tokt, selv om han gjerne ville, og det var dette Sabeltann prøvde å forklare ham den kvelden i Nancys loftsstue, da de omsider fikk litt tid for seg selv og han ikke kunne utsette det lenger.

«Hva skal jeg gjøre da?» resignerte hans nestkommanderende omsider, med en tynn stemme han strevde med å kontrollere.

 _Jeg vet ikke,_ tenkte Sabeltann. _Men jeg befaler deg å bli frisk igjen, for jeg holder ikke ut å se deg sånn. _Høyt sa han: «Du kan gjøre hva du vil. Spis… drikk… hygg deg med Rosa… Du har fri. Ingen plikter.»

Langemann adlød – «Ai, ai, kæpten!» – men han var sint da han gikk, og Sabeltann hadde håpet han ville komme ned på kaia for å se dem av gårde, så de kunne skilles som noe tilnærmet forlikte. Men han dukket ikke opp, Pinky kom alene ned fra det hvitkalkede huset, med skipsekken over skulderen og et tankefullt uttrykk i ansiktet, og kapteinen kunne høre hviskingen i folkemengden da de begynte å forstå at ikke alt var som det pleide.

«Langemann blir her,» informerte han dem kort. «Han skal ikke forstyrres.»

Så gikk han om bord og vinket signalet til Valdemar over på _Havets opal_.

Om Langemann hadde kommet tilbake fra Europa sykere og svakere, hadde turen hatt den helt motsatte effekten på Valdemar. Han så uforskammet frisk og opplagt ut der han sto på poopdekket, rett og standhaftig og med hendene foldet bak ryggen som en distingvert og erfaren offiser. Det var ikke til å tro at han og det uflidde kreket ungene hadde hentet ut av jungelen tre år tidligere, var en og samme mann, men det var det altså, og bare den rustrøde fargen på håret og den stadig like irriterende papegøyen på skulderen hans ga noe som helst hint om det. Han besvarte Sabeltanns signal med en honnørhilsen og ropte noen ordre ned til mannskapet sitt, og sjørøverkapteinen observerte tilfreds hvor sømløst alt foreløp. Langemann hadde gjort rett i å foreslå at Valdemar fikk kommandoen over det nye skipet, ingen kunne nekte for at han var en usedvanlig dyktig båtsmann, ikke engang Sabeltann på sine mørkeste dager, og den siste lille rest av tvil som likevel klynget seg til ham, hadde forsvunnet under samtalen dagen i forveien.

Han hadde tatt Valdemar til side, invitert seg selv inn i _Opalen_ s kapteinskahytt (som strengt tatt var hans, i og med at skipet var hans, men som han likevel respekterte som Valdemars hjem inntil videre), for å gi ham de siste instruksene. «Du har forstått hva du skal? Du har brevet?»

Valdemar klappet seg på vesten, rett over hjertet. «Rett her.»

«Det skal overleveres til Timothy Turpin personlig,» understreket Sabeltann, selv om det nok var klinkende klart allerede. «Ikke gi det til _noen_ andre.»

«Forstått, kæpten. Bare Tiger-Tim får det.»

Kapteinen nikket, plutselig tom for ordre. Det var vanskelig når noen var så kompetente som Valdemar – og man ikke kunne rose dem for det. Han irettesatte ham ikke engang for å ha brukt Turpins kallenavn, kanskje fordi han visste at Turpin selv likte det godt. Han hadde vært mer kjent som Tiger-Tim siden han fyrte opp samtlige sjørøvermannskap i Atlanteren med snakk om Den gylne tiger nesten femten år tidligere, en tid verken Sabeltann eller noen andre involverte kom til å glemme med det første. Det hadde sparket i gang en frenetisk jakt på den sagnomsuste gullstatuetten, som hadde kulminert med Morgans svik og senere død utenfor Gral. Tigeren og Pinkys far ble sist sett sammen. Sannsynligvis lå de begge på havets bunn. Kapteinen sørget bare over én av dem.

«Og når du først er der…» Sabeltann fant omsider ordene han lette etter. Han senket stemmen også, selv om ingen andre enn Valdemar var i rommet og ingen var så dumme at de lyttet ved døra. «Snakk med folk, forhør deg litt.»

«Om hva, kæpten?»

Han nølte et kort sekund med å svare, noe som ga det hele en dramatisk effekt og dermed en uønsket tyngde. «Gral, og denne Greven som angivelig holder til der.»

Han trengte ikke å spørre om Valdemar hadde hørt om Greven av Gral, uttrykket som falt over ansiktet hans bekreftet det med det samme, og hvem hadde uansett ikke det? Greven var et yndet tema i pirathavner, ryktene var like mange som de var diffuse, som med så mye annet. Forskjellen lå i måten folk snakket om ham på. Greven ble bare _hvisket_ om. Som om han var verdens dårligst bevarte hemmelighet.

«Ai, ai, kæpten.» Sabeltann kunne se at Valdemar hadde lyst til å spørre om hvorfor. Han gjorde det ikke.

«Jeg kommer til å gjøre det samme i Marmeladene. Diskré, selvsagt.»

«Ja, ja, Langemann kan få hemmeligheter ut av…»

«Langemann blir ikke med.»

Og det var i det øyeblikket at Sabeltann forsto at han hadde gjort et godt valg i Valdemar. Mannen blunket ikke engang. «Bra.» Kapteinen møtte blikket hans og i et like sekund måtte han ha latt masken falle, for båtsmannen la forklarende til: «Han er utmattet, jeg _har_ sett det. Jeg tror alle har sett det. Og det sier jo litt, i og med at det er Langemann vi snakker om.»

«Ja,» mumlet Sabeltann, ukomfortabel over vendingen samtalen hadde tatt. Men han _måtte_ vite. «Tror du det er mer enn skuddskaden?»

Det var Valdemars tur til å se ukomfortabel ut. «Jeg… jeg tror ikke han er syk.»

«Men…?»

Han kunne se hvordan Valdemar nølte, hvordan han nesten umerkelig posisjonerte seg til en plutselig retrett. «Jeg tror han tenker mye.» Han smattet lett med leppene, som om munnen var tørr. «På… du vet…»

Sabeltann, som når alt kom til alt satte pris på ærligheten, kom ham til unnsetning: «Willem.» Av en eller annen grunn brukte han Morgans fornavn. Det lød helt feil, nesten invaderende.

«Han er lojal mot deg, kæpten,» forsikret Valdemar.

«Jeg vet det.»

«Hvordan tok han det?»

«Han… Jeg har ikke fortalt ham det ennå.»

«Men du har planer om det? Han trenger å høre det fra _deg_ , kæpten.»

«Selvfølgelig har jeg planer om det!» Sabeltann merket at tålmodigheten hans var i ferd med å løpe ut, det var tydelig i den gneldrende tonen i stemmen, uten at han helt kunne forklare hvorfor. Han gadd ikke dvele ved det, rettet seg bare opp, lot autoriteten fylle rommet som bare hans kunne. «Få skuta klar, Valdemar. Vi drar i morgen tidlig.»

Og her var de altså.

Sabeltann løftet en arm til en siste hilsen til folkemengden og fikk en bølge av applaus i retur. Men det slo ham i samme sekund at de nok egentlig ikke var her for hans skyld. De fleste respekterte ham, de som ikke gjord _e fryktet_ ham, og kanskje enkelte genuint beundret ham, men samtlige av dem hadde noen andre om bord i skuta de satte høyere: kjærester, sønner, fedre og venner.

Tanken hadde aldri plaget ham før, og han nektet å la den plage ham nå også. Straks de var vel underveis, overlot han kommandoen til Benjamin og trakk seg tilbake til lugaren. Han rullet ut kartene sine, ikke fordi han trengte å lese dem, for han visste hvor han skulle, men fordi det distraherte ham fra det stikkende faktum at hans mest betrodde mann ikke hadde kommet for å se ham av gårde.


	2. Andre kapittel

_Hal i og dra,_   
_her vi igjen,_   
_en sortkledd pirat og hans menn_

_(- Terje Formoe)_  

* * *

 

Han ble i lugaren til de var vel ute i rom sjø. Det var ikke noe poeng i henge over mannskapet mens de manøvrerte seg ut gjennom det trange sundet og forbi Det usynlige lands lunefulle farvann, såpass klarte de på egen hånd, de kjente området godt. Først ved middagstider gikk han ut til dem, da det var på tide å skille lag med _Havets opal,_ som skulle fortsette nordover mot Tortuga og kanskje videre til Port Providence, alt etter hvor Tiger-Tim for tiden holdt hus. Han hadde en tendens til å flytte på seg.

Sabeltann klatret opp på poopdekket, nikket kort til Lech da styrmannen hilste ham, og stilte seg opp ved relingen for å ta inn det strålende synet som var _Opalen._ På avstand kunne man virkelig nyte de vakre linjene og hvor smidig hun pløyde bølgene. Det nye, sorte malingsstrøket så upåklagelig ut i solskinnet, akkurat slik han hadde håpet det ville. Det var meningen at hun skulle være gjenkjennelig på lang vei, slik som _Den sorte dame_. At alle som så henne skulle vite at her kom den beryktede Sabeltanns skip, på ordre fra kapteinen selv, smykket med navnet til hans nærmeste mann…

Vel, han var ikke helt sikker på det siste der, om folk virkelig var klar over at han kalte Langemann for sin sorte opal. Han trodde ikke det. Å bruke kjælenavn på noen sånn i all offentlighet var ikke helt hans stil. Ikke at det gjorde noe. Historien bak _Opalen_ s navn fikk være hans lille hemmelighet.

Han og Langemanns.

Det første streifet av savn feide over ham, og det overrasket ham hvor intenst det var. Han så _Havets opal_ krympe mot horisonten, og følte med ett at noe var i ferd med å glippe for ham. Det ble ikke bedre da han plutselig oppdaget at han hadde Benjamin rett bak seg.

«Hva er det du vil?» bjeffet han, fordi det var bedre enn å vise at han hadde latt garden falle et aldri så lite øyeblikk.

Benjamin holdt den skinninnbundne mannskapsjournalen opp foran seg som et skjold. «Vaktlista, kæpten.»

«Nå, vel.» Han ristet en hånd løs fra frakkermet og snappet til seg boka. «Få se.»

Han måtte virkelig anstrenge seg for å tyde Benjamins kråketær. Mannen hadde stavet samtlige navn feil, inkludert sitt eget, og sølt med blekket hadde han også. «Så Pip skal bemanne frontkanonen og være i utkikken samtidig?» spurte han sarkastisk. «Og jeg aner hva Lech har å si om å måtte stå til rors fire døgn i strekk.»

Lech, som åpenbart hadde hørt dem, flakket et urolig blikk i hans retning, men sa ikke noe.

«Eh…?» stotret Benjamin, som om han ikke helt klarte å henge med, noe kapteinen fryktet var en temmelig korrekt observasjon.

«Eh, nettopp!» snerret han og klasket journalen inn i sin nyutnevnte nestkommanderendes brystkasse. «Gjør det om igjen!»

Benjamin luntet tilbake ned trappa, og Sabeltann ble stående og stirre etter ham, rystet av sinne og vantro og en skrekkelig opplevelse av å ha blitt avslørt. Han kastet et raskt blikk til siden, mot skipet som forsvant i det fjerne, og lurte på om han ikke skulle valgt å beholde Valdemar hos seg likevel. Benjamin var en strålende kanonér, en av de beste han noen sinne hadde sett, men en naturlig leder var han ikke. At mannskapet likevel foretrakk ham som kvartermester var mildt sagt uforståelig.

På en annen side, det mest sannsynlige alternativet var Tønnes, og det hadde tross alt vært et verre valg slik situasjonen var nå. De hadde inngått en slags stilletiende våpenhvile etter konfrontasjonen på forrige tokt, han og tømreren, men sjørøverkapteinen hadde ikke kommet dit han var ved å tilgi for fort og for lett. Han kom ikke til å glemme at det var Tønnes som hadde ledet mytteriet mot ham (for det var hva han hardnakket ville fortsette å kalle det, samme hva de sa). Det var egentlig litt synd, for Tønnes innehadde åpenbart de lederegenskapene som Benjamin manglet. Han var sindig og rolig og tydelig når han måtte være det, og viktigst av alt, han virket ikke spesielt opptatt av å _ha_ denne makten. Når alt kom til alt virket han tilfreds med å bare være tømrer.

Sabeltann sveipet blikket over dekk, på jakt etter andre potensielle kandidater, og fikk øye på Tønnes’ datter, Frøya, mannskapets nyeste tilskudd.

For ung og feil kjønn.

I hele sitt liv hadde kapteinen bare møtt én kvinne han respekterte (til kvinnenes forsvar, hadde han møtt ytterst få _menn_ han respekterte også), og det var ikke Frøya. Men uavhengig av hva han mente, tvilte han på at mannskapet ville la seg styre av en jentunge, _selv_ om hun hadde imponert stort på sitt første tokt. Hun var smartere enn de fleste av dem, hadde vist seg våpenfør og tilpasningsdyktig, og i motsetning til sin far, også trofast og lojal. Sabeltann kom aldri til å si det høyt, det skulle jo tatt seg ut, men han håpet å beholde henne lenge.

Isak hadde stilt seg ved siden av, litt for tett, lent seg fram og hvisket henne i øret. Det var lett å se hva han prøvde på, selv om Sabeltann ettertrykkelig hadde bestemt at slikt ikke skulle forekomme om bord. Frøya så heldigvis ikke ut til å bite på, men skjøv ham utålmodig unna før hun gikk, og Sabeltann tillot munnvikene å peke oppover i et slags smil. Isak hadde også tydelig markert hvor han sto den famøse junidagen i Kattegat og ellers aldri avslørt noe talent utover det vanlige. Han kunne sjaue så godt som noen og han var uredd i kamp, men noen kvartermester, det var han ikke.

Sabeltann flyttet blikket videre, mot Pelle-eller-Pysa, som i samme øyeblikk kom kravlende opp fra mannskapslugaren. Kapteinen tenkte knapt på tvillingene som individer, rett og slett fordi han ikke klarte å skille dem fra hverandre. Det var en utfordring ingen andre virket å slite med, og han hadde spurt Langemann en gang hva hemmeligheten var. «Du ser det bare,» hadde han svart. «Pelle er den modigste, uten at det gjør ham spesielt modig. Pysa er den glupeste, uten at det gjør ham spesielt glup.» Sabeltann hadde ikke blitt noe klokere.

Av alle hans menn var det disse to som hadde seilt med ham lengst, i nesten nitten år nå, siden de knapt var tørre bak ørene. De fortjente en viss anerkjennelse for jobben de hadde gjort, om ikke annet for å ha _overlevd_ så lenge. Men ikke mer enn det. Det var ikke til å skyve under en stol at de hadde nådd sitt fulle potensial.

Han kikket opp mot mastetoppene og videre over skulderen mot roret. Det var rart hvordan han nå, uten Langemann der til å filtrere dem, så mannskapet i et helt annet lys. De hadde pleid å være en velsmurt enhet, en som alltid leverte, en han ikke trengte å bekymre seg for. Nå var hele maskineriet bare løse deler, med alle sine feil og mangler åpenbare og blottlagt for all verden.

En ny bølge av anger slo inn over ham, og han måtte minne seg selv på at han hadde latt Langemann være igjen hjemme av hensyn til kvartermesterens sviktende helse, ikke av hensyn til seg selv. Selv dét var uvant, for å sette andres behov foran sine egne var ikke hverdagskost for Kongen på havet. Men selv om Langemann så absolutt var verdt et offer, begynte han å ane at det ville koste ham mer enn han i utgangspunktet hadde tenkt.

Han gikk ned på hoveddekket, skred lydløst fram mellom sine menn, mens han med økende uro kartla dem i tankene. De var alle flinke på sine felt, de beste som var å oppdrive, men feil mann på feil plass til feil tid kunne ble skjebnesvangert.

Hvor godt spilte egentlig orkesteret når man tok bort dirigenten?

Han så seg om etter guttungen, fant ham ikke, og gikk – mot bedre vitende – ned i byssa.

Den infernalske lukten slo mot ham som en vegg i det han trådte inn over terskelen, og han kjempet mot innskytelsen til å bare rygge ut igjen. Skalken sto ved ilden, med en sleiv i den ene hånda og en flaske rom i den andre, og stinket i takt med innholdet i gryta foran seg. Men blid var han, glad som en lerke, og han trallet fornøyd mens han rørte rundt i djevelskapen. Sabeltann skulte på ham med et blikk som garantert ville blitt hans endelikt om slike virkelig hadde kunnet drepe, men han løftet bare romflaska til hilsen. «Kaptein!»

«Pinky?!» gneldret Sabeltann uten å ta blikket fra ham, og Pinky, som satt i et hjørne og skrelte et berg med poteter, visste i motsetning til kokken hvordan han skulle te seg og spratt opp, klar for ordre. «Gå og gi Benjamin en håndsrekning med vaktlistene. Du har sett hvordan Langemann gjør det?»

«Ai, kæpten!» svarte guttungen. «Ja visst, kæpten! Med én gang, kæpten.» Og han fór av sted, sikkert overlykkelig over å få slippe ut.

Kapteinen ble værende. Han våget seg noen skritt lenger inn i rommet og kikket ned på innholdet i gryta, noe han straks angret. «Hva _er_ det der?» utbrøt han, men avbrøt seg selv før Skalken rakk å svare. «Nei, forresten, jeg vil ikke vite det!»

Han rygget unna, ville egentlig gå, men tok seg likevel en runde rundt i rommet. «Du har tilgang på gode råvarer her, Skalken,» bemerket han og dreide fingeren rundt mot alle kassene og hyllene som bugnet av grønnsaker, saltet kjøtt og krydder. «Hvorfor er det så umulig for deg å lage noe spiselig av det?»

Skalken bare trakk på skuldrene, som om han enten ikke forsto spørsmålet eller ikke så problemet med det, og Sabeltann kjente på en voksende trang til å knuse noe. Det var ingen i mannskapet han ønsket å kvitte seg med mer enn denne såkalte kokken, og han forsto at de andre også undret seg over at Skalken fremdeles var blant dem, tokt etter tokt, år etter år.

Han kunne ikke.

Det hadde sine grunner.

Men de holdt kapteinen for seg selv.

«Du virker stressa, kaptein.»

”Stresset” var en klar underdrivelse, men han trodde han hadde skjult det bedre, så det irriterte ham grenseløst at mannen likevel hadde merket seg det. Han glodde olmt på ham i håp om at det skulle få ham til å holde munn, men slik fungerte selvsagt ikke på Skalken. Han tok bare en slurk av flaska. «Kainn æ hjælp dæ med nån ting?»

«Nei!» glefset Sabeltann. Han gikk mot banjeren, ombestemte seg og gikk mot trappa, ombestemte seg igjen og gikk tilbake mot banjeren.

Skalken bare fulgte ham med blikket. «E du sikker?»

«Ja! Hvorfor spør du?»

«Du e fremdeles her.»

Sabeltann innså i samme øyeblikk at dette hadde vært hans lengste og mest givende samtale denne dagen.

Noe i ham sluknet.

Eller antente.

Han var ikke sikker.

«Pass på at du bruker godt med cayenne,» snerret han.

«Cayennepepper?» svarte Skalken forvirret. «Men det tar jo bort heile smaken.»

Kapteinen var allerede halvveis opp trappa. «Nettopp!»


	3. Tredje kapittel

_Jeg finner meg ikke i det!_  
_Du driver et farlig spill!_  
_Kanskje det er på tide_  
_at du gjør som jeg vil?_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

 

De gled inn en slags rutine om bord, noe som var både tilfredsstillende og skremmende. Tilfredsstillende fordi det var godt å se at mennene klarte seg bra, tross alt, under uvant ledelse. Skremmende fordi alt som faktisk var annerledes ble ekstra tydelig.

Morgenrutinene, for eksempel. Sabeltann var vant til å våkne tidlig, kle på seg og arbeide litt ved skrivebordet før Langemann kom med frokosten og nattens rapport. Han fikk både frokost og rapport nå også, for all del, men det varierte hvem som kom og de forsvant alle så fort de forsto at han ikke hadde flere ordre til dem. Langemann pleide å bli litt, sette seg ned og ta en kopp te med ham, og det demret for kapteinen først nå hvor mye han satte pris på det.

Ute på dekk skjøtte hele mannskapet oppgavene sine bra, og med en viss orden nå som Pinky hadde snekret sammen en vaktliste som faktisk fungerte, og de hilste pliktskyldigst på ham når han kom forbi. Men han følte en distanse til dem han ikke hadde vært klar over tidligere. Det var ingen kontakt der, ingenting som knyttet dem sammen. Benjamin hadde fått litt dreis over arbeidet sitt nå et par dager inn i seilasen, men han kunne aldri bli det mellomleddet Langemann var. Til det manglet han mange viktige personlige egenskaper, men det viktigste av alt, innså kapteinen, ja, den største forskjellen mellom kanonéren og Langemann, vel, den største forskjellen mellom hvem som helst i mannskapet og Langemann, var at Langemann virket å være genuint interessert i ham.

_Han liker meg._

Slike tanker burde ikke skremme, men skremme gjorde de. Han kjente det helt inn, i sine aller innerste avstengte rom, hvordan hver fiber i kroppen hans strittet i mot den erkjennelsen. Slikt kunne han ikke tillate seg. Det lå for mange distraksjoner, for mye smerte, i det.

Han hadde sluttet med sånt.

Etter Dagmar.

Slik man gjør med dårlige vaner.

Han reagerte derfor med lettelse da de røk utfor uvær den fjerde dagen. En tropisk storm kunne han alltids takle, det var langt mindre farlig enn disse tankene, og dessuten ga det ham muligheten til å observere mannskapet under stress, se hvordan de fungerte under Benjamin når det virkelig røynet på.

Alt i alt gikk det bedre enn ventet. Sett bort fra den ene leie hendelsen.

Han følte seg vel og sprell levende for første gang siden de forlot Abra Havn, da han hang i roret sammen med Lech, drivende våt og med vinden hylende om ørene. Nede på hoveddekket vrimlet mennene rundt som maur, men i likhet med i tua var det en orden i viraken. De handlet på rutine og gamle vaner, og godt var det, for Benjamin så tidvis ut til å ha glemt at det var han som var lederen.

«Skal vi reve?»

Ropet kom fra Tønnes, det var så vidt det bar gjennom vinden opp til kapteinen, men det var uansett ikke myntet på ham. Tønnes gikk tjenesteveien, fulgte bare den korrekte kommandolinjen, men han måtte brøle spørsmålet tre ganger før Benjamin innså at det _han_ som skulle svare, og da det omsider demret for ham og han flyttet blikket opp på Sabeltann for å videresende forespørselen, hadde kapteinen allerede kommet ham langt i forkjøpet. «Vi klarer oss,» avgjorde han, understreket med et advarende blikk.

Visst klarte de seg! De hadde vært ute for langt verre enn dette. Det vugget kraftig fra side til side, de hadde hørt Skalkens gryter gå i dørken mer enn én gang (og kokken var vel godt i gang med å skrape supperestene opp fra gulvplankene, kjente Sabeltann ham rett), men det var ikke verre enn at de kunne stå den av. (I hvert fall stormen, han var _litt_ mer usikker når det gjaldt den nå gulvpregede kveldsmaten. På en annen side, smaken av treflis og sure føtter kunne kanskje heve kvaliteten noe…).

«Hold kursen!» beordret han Lech, og den store polakken nikket standhaftig og la hele sin imponerende tyngde på roret. Selv gikk kapteinen ned på hoveddekket for å hisse Benjamin noen sannhetens ord i øret. Han tok en pause i trappen, klamret seg til rekkverket da nok en bølge ristet skuta, gjenfant balansen og strente videre, i samme øyeblikk som Pinky kom farende opp fra byssa med en gryte og føk inn foran ham for å kaste innholdet over bord.

«Tar vi inn vann?» bjeffet han urolig, men guttungen ristet hardt på hodet.

«Skalken spydde i gryta, kæpten. Jeg tenkte det var best å bli kvitt det.»

Kapteinen noterte seg nok en gang bak øret at den gutten slett ikke var dum. «Ikke fortell meg at Skalken er sjøsyk,» snerret han.

«Nei, kæpten. Bare… full.»

«Nå vel.» Han la en hånd på Pinkys hode for å passe på at de ikke deiset inn i hverandre i det han smøg seg forbi.

«Løs kanon!»

Hvem advarselen kom fra fant han aldri ut av, for en rutinert sjømann tar seg ikke tid til den slags nøling. Han snudde på hodet tidsnok til å se kanonen komme seilende over dørken mot ham, grep resolutt tak i guttungen og kastet seg til siden. Han rullet rundt og ble liggende med Pinky i armene, mens jernmonsteret dundret inn i relingen der de akkurat hadde stått. Treflisene føk og det knaket faretruende, men den ble værende om bord, og nå vippet skuta den andre veien, slik at den gled tilbake dit den hadde kommet fra.

Sabeltann skjøv en fortumlet Pinky fra seg og stolpret seg på beina. Det var vanskelig, ikke bare på grunn av stormen og det vippende dekket, men også fordi han nå var så sint at han dirret. «Hva i…?» brølte han i det Tønnes og noen andre menn bykset forbi med rep i hendene. «Er det flere?»

Han klarte bare nesten å filtrere bort panikken i stemmen, og det fikk så være. Løs last som forskjøv seg kunne ikke bare brekke beina på en stakkar som kom i veien, det kunne få hele skipet til å kantre om bølgene var store nok. Som nå.

Øynene hans fant Benjamin, som sto under stormasta og bare så forvirret ut, og han skrittet rasende bort til ham, grep ham i skjorta og dro ham nærmere. «Er det flere?» gjentok han, så spyttet sto.

«Jeg…» begynte Benjamin, før han ble avbrutt av høye rop og kanonen som nok en gang smalt inn i relingen bak dem. Han benyttet avledningen til å fritte seg løs fra Sabeltanns grep. «Jeg skal se.»

Heldigvis kunne han straks etter, med hjelp fra de andre, bekrefte at resten av kanonene og all annen last var forsvarlig sikret. Den ene løpske hadde de også snart kontroll på, uten at det hjalp nevneverdig på kapteinens humør. Han hadde slått et kne i tumultene, ikke alvorlig, men det var vondt nok til at det fyrte ham opp desto mer, og da stormen hadde dødd ut neste morgen, lot han mannskapet kalle sammen.

De sto tause på dekk, midt i nattens ødeleggelser, tett i tett langs relingen, noen i riggen, noen sittende på bakkdekket med beina dinglende over kanten, alle preget av stundens alvor. Benjamin ante nok hva som kom, for han hadde stilt seg et stykke foran de andre, med tomlene hektet i beltet og hodet bøyd, så det lange pistrete håret skjulte ansiktet. Sabeltann hadde god lys til å gi ham skyllebøtte han ikke ville kunne riste av seg med det første, men det var åpenbart ikke nødvendig, så han nøyde seg med et spydig «er det noe du har lyst til å si, Benjamin?»

Benjamin våget ikke å se på ham, men var i det minste mann nok til rette ryggen en smule. «Det var mitt ansvar å passe på at lasten var sikret,» mumlet han. «Unnskyld.»

Sabeltann snurpet munnen sammen, vurderte hvor lett han skulle la ham slippe, vel vitende om at den avgjørelsen uansett ikke var hans. «Du kan være glad for at du er kvartermester nå, Benjamin,» sa han og pekte på ham med sin beryktede pekefinger, «med tanke på at kodeksen sier at bare _han_ kan gi pryl.» Han feide blikket over de andre, som bare sto der som tanketomme fe. «Så med mindre mannskapet ønsker å velge en ny…?»

Spørsmålet ble hengende alene i luften. Bortsett fra det svake suset av vind i seilene og litt knaking fra treverket under dem, var alle andre lyder forsvunnet. Ingen foretrakk en mine, men mer enn et par øyne så bort da han møtte dem.

Ikke overraskende var det Tønnes som til slutt tok ordet. «Det var én feil, av potensielt mange hundre. Jeg tror vi lar det gå for denne gang.»

De andre bifalt med nikk, bare noen ganske få tok seg bryet med å mumle lavt.

«Ja vel,» sa Sabeltann, og følte avgrunnen mellom seg og mannskapet vokse ytterligere. For selv etter at han nesten hadde forårsaket deres utidige endelikt, lå sympatien deres utrolig nok fremdeles hos Benjamin. Han dro til seg pekefingeren, rettet den i stedet i været og dreide den rundt i en sirkulær bevegelse, som for å pumpe liv i idiotene. «Så se å få gang på arbeidet!»

Mennene tumlet i gang og selv trakk han seg tilbake til lugaren så fort han kunne. Der ble han stående rett innenfor døra, med bakhodet hvilende mot treverket, fullstendig fastlåst i den underlige sinnsstemningen midtveis mellom raseri og fortvilelse. Det tok flere minutter før han klarte å røre seg, og da strente han rett bort til skrivebordet og dumpet ned i stolen.

Han fant fram papir, dyppet pennen i blekket i en litt for brå bevegelse og skrev dagens dato øverst på arket. Det ble ikke pent, men det fikk være det samme. Når ikke Langemann var her til å høre på, fikk han skrive i stedet. Kanskje ville det bli muligheter for å sende brevet med en ravn på et senere tidspunkt.

 _Langemann,_ begynte han, _alt går til hundene uten deg!_

Én time og to tettskrevne ark tok det før han hadde fått rast tilstrekkelig fra seg. Han kastet fra seg pennen, og ble sittende og snappe etter pusten mens han stirret ned på det tørkende blekket. Det meste som sto der var bare usammenhengende okking og akking, om hvor ubrukelige alle og spesielt Benjamin var, men noen gullkorn var det vitterlig innimellom, og han la arkene tilfreds i en skuff for å fortsette siden. 

* * *

 

Resten av dagen foreløp uten dramatikk, og da han om kvelden sto ute på dekk og så mørket komme sigende, følte han igjen en slags… nei, fred var ikke ordet! Resignasjon, kanskje? En stille aksept av tingenes tilstand.

Det meste av mannskapet var nede i banjeren og han hørte hvordan de lo og sang over kveldsmaten (for den _måtte_ man le og synge over for å holde ut). Det var ingen tvil om hvem som ledet an, for synge kunne han, om han var udugelig til mye annet. Ja, han var utvilsomt tilgitt.

 

_A gypsy rover came over the hill_  
_And down through the valley so shady_  
_He whistled and he sang_  
_’Til the green woods rang_  
_And he won the heart of a lady_

Sabeltann lukket øynene.

Av alle melodier i Benjamins ufattelig store repertoar av viser og sjantier, måtte han selvfølgelig velge _denne._

Nå skulle det jo ikke så mye til å få tankene hans over på Langemann i kveld, men veien var ekstra kort når det ble sunget om plystrende sigøynere, og etter stemningen nede i banjeren å dømme, var det flere som tenkte i de baner. Jubelen steg og det brokete koret falt inn i allsang, og kapteinen innså i samme øyeblikk at han ikke var alene i savnet sitt.

 

_A-di-dua-di-du-da-dei_  
_A-di-dua-di-dei-di_  
_He whistled and he sang_  
_’Til the green woods rang_  
_And he won the heart of a la-a-a-ady!_

 

Han skottet opp, mot månen som måtte være der et sted bak skyene og slapp et tungt sukk. Plutselig lengtet han hjem, uten at han kunne forstå hvorfor. Han sto jo her, om bord i _Den sorte dame,_ ute på havet, og hvor ellers var _hjemme_? Ikke den kalde borgen i Det usynlige land, i hvert fall.

Kanskje var det noe i det Dagmar en gang hadde sagt, at å være hjemme handlet mer om hvem du hadde rundt deg, enn hvor du var.

Å, som han hatet å gi Dagmar rett! Selv når hun ikke var der og kunne godte seg over det.

Han la hendene mot ripa, lot det kalde treet mot håndflatene roe ham, og stille, så ingen skulle merke det, falt han inn med de andre på det siste verset.

 

_Well, he’s no pauper, my father, she said_  
_But lord of these lands all over_  
_And I will stay_  
_'Til my dying day_  
_With my whistling gypsy rover_


	4. Fjerde kapittel

_Ingen kjenner meg_  
_Ingen aner hvem jeg er_  
_Jeg lever på en klippe_  
_For at ingen skal komme for nær_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

 

Én uke.

Dette var en merkedag, skjønt han nevnte det ikke for noen.

Én uke var til nå det lengste han og Langemann hadde vært fra hverandre i løpet av de seksten årene og åtte månedene som var gått siden de møttes første gang. Det hadde vært i 1711, i forbindelse med det lille ”besøket” hos den såkalte sultanen av Marmeladene, da Langemann var blitt sendt i land for å infiltrere hoffet. (Det toktet hadde for øvrig endt med det i ettertiden behørig omtalte slagsmålet mellom sultanens haremskvinner, der de bokstavelig talt hadde kjempet om kvartermesterens gunst. Det hadde vært ytterst underholdende).

Tilbake i 1702 hadde de riktignok tilbrakt to uker i hver sin fengelscelle på øya Bellevue, men da hadde de kunnet kommunisere med hverandre gjennom en sprekk i veggen, så det kunne ikke helt sammenliknes. Sju dager og netter var altså den gamle rekorden, og Sabeltann sto på dekk denne formiddagen, i strålende solskinn, og kjente med gru hvor mye det faktisk påvirket ham at denne nå ble brutt.

«Jeg kan unnvære deg et par uker, eller tre,» hadde han sagt. Han hadde ment det, men nå var han jammen ikke så sikker.

Det gikk bedre om bord hva mannskapet angikk. Benjamin gikk på tå hev rundt ham, men selv når han årvåkent lette etter feil, hadde han enn så lenge ikke kunnet ta ham i å gjøre noen. De andre skjermet ham en del, merket han seg, ga ham en håndsrekning, trådte litt ekstra til, men slik innsats var det vel strengt tatt ikke riktig å _straffe_ , så kapteinen sa ingenting, bare brummet i barten og holdt seg for seg selv.

«Seil forut!»

Varselet fra utkikkstønna fikk mannskapet til å flokke til relingen. Også Sabeltann så opp, fra plassen sin der på poopdekket. Han skygget for sola og myste mot fartøyet i horisonten foran dem. «Kikkert!» kommanderte han, og Pinky dukket opp ingenstedsfra med instrumentet.

En nærmere kikk på den kommende skuta fikk bare humøret til å surne ytterligere. Kaptein Simone Torellis flagg vaiet i stormasten, lett gjenkjennelig som det var med den gylne griffen eller, nærmere bestemt, den venetianske markusløven. Torelli var og ble en patriotisk tilhenger av hjemstaten, til tross for at de for lengst hadde eksilert ham til et liv som pirat i Karibien. Dessuten var han akkurat dum nok til at Sabeltann ikke anså ham som en genuin rival, men samtidig såpass utspekulert at man ikke måtte slippe ham for lenge av syne. Med andre ord, dønn irriterende, og Sabeltann hadde _ikke_ lyst til å møte ham akkurat nå. Ikke at han noensinne hadde.

Men det var ingen vei utenom. Han kunne ikke vike. Han var tross alt Kongen på havet, og Torelli kunne alltids trenge en påminnelse om akkurat det. Så han kalte hele mannskapet opp på dekk og beordret dem til å åpne noen av kanonlukene, nok til å framstå avskrekkende, men ikke for provoserende. Selv skiftet han til sine mest staselige klær, stilte seg opp på bakkdekket, godt synlig, og sto der med armene i kors og et skulende blikk da skutene passerte hverandre.

Kaptein Torelli var seg selv lik. Han nærmest hang utover relingen, sammen med hele mannskapet sitt, struttende som en påfugl, og med sabelen målløst veivende over hodet. Sabeltanns egne menn, som likte denne formen for maktdemonstrasjon, svarte med samme mynt, og skrikingen og skrålingen og obskønitetene steg til uante høyder, mens rormennene la seg på rorene og skutene sirklet om hverandre.

Likevel klarte Torellis stemme å trenge igjennom. «Sabeltann!» hilste han. «Jeg ser du og balja di kom dere helskinnet tilbake fra Europa. Skjønt ryktene vil ha det til at dere kom tomhendte også!» Mennene hans skrek av latter. Sabeltann bare skulte tilbake, til venetianerens øyne flyttet seg videre til Pelle og Pysa som sto tett inntil hverandre på hoveddekket under ham. «Og Tjukkas 1 og 2 henger fremdeles med!»

«Kjeften,» svarte Pelle, men ikke så høyt at den tiltenkte mottakeren hørte det.

Kapteinen sa fremdeles ikke noe, lot bare blikket suge til seg alle detaljer ved Torellis mildt sagt usmakelige antrekk. Han hadde på seg et par blomstrede benklær som fikk ham til å se ut som en komplett idiot, ikke bare en _vanlig_ idiot, som før. Himmelen måtte vite på hvilket bakstreversk, lite drittsted den slags var mote nå!

Torelli hadde omsider funnet ut hva som var feil med bildet. «Si meg, hvor har du gjort av Langemann?»

Han kunne ikke hjelpe for det, Sabeltann lot, til sin store skrekk, blikket falle. Det varte bare et kort sekund før han fikk hentet seg inn igjen, men det var nok. Selv på avstand kunne han se hvordan Torellis øyne viet seg ut, før mannen kastet hodet bakover i et høyt skratt. «Gutter!» ropte han til mannskapet sitt. «Ta en god titt på dette! Dette tror jeg _aldri_ har skjedd før. Kaptein Sabeltann _uten_ sin skygge!»

Sabeltann bet seg i leppa, forsiktig så barten skjulte det, og kjente hvordan den dirret under tennene. Han klarte likevel å beholde roen, forholde seg taus, og over på den andre skuta falt Torellis ansikt i mer alvorlige, sannferdige folder. «Men han var en bra mann, Karoli. Havet gi ham hvile.»

«Han er ikke død,» ropte Isak tilbake, lykkelig uvitende om at bare tilstrekkelig avstand fra kapteinen reddet ham fra å få en på tygga.

Torellis øyne poppet nesten ut av hodet. «Ai! Ikke fortell meg at dere har røket uklar? Har han endelig tatt til fornuft og startet opp på egenhånd? Det må jeg si, det var sannelig på tide.»

Mennene hans bifalt, men entusiasmen dalte noe da de så Sabeltanns mørke blikk. Torelli derimot slo ut med armene i en liksom-unnskyldende gest. «Du vet det likeså godt som jeg, Sabeltann. Han har skapt deg like mye som du har skapt ham. Hva hadde du vært uten Langemann, og hva er du uten nå?!»

Sabeltann kunne høre hvordan det gikk et kollektivt gisp gjennom mannskapet hans, men selv holdt han seg uforståelig nok i skinnet. Han bare løftet en hånd til signal, rolig og med én finger i været, og Benjamin var for en gangs skyld på hugget og rettet straks fyrtøyet mot lunta på kanonen foran seg.

Torelli kastet straks armene forsonende i været. «Vel, takk for praten, jeg må videre!»

«For all del,» svarte Sabeltann kaldt. «Og det er _kaptein_ Sabeltann for deg.»

Torelli holdt klokelig munn etter det, bøyde seg bare i et overdrevent bukk i det de seilte vekk, og Sabeltann åpnet den løftede neven og stogget Benjamin med håndflaten. Kanonen fikk altså ikke kjørt seg denne dagen, men mannskapet fyrte seg opp desto mer, og de strømmet akter og buet og brølte fra reling og rigg til venetianerens skip for lengst var utenfor hørevidde.

Sabeltann selv stolpret seg tilbake lugaren, og ikke før han hadde lukket døra bak seg, lot han frustrasjonen få fritt utløp. Han viklet av seg kårdebeltet, og ble såpass sur da spenna ikke ville gå opp, at han kastet hele greia rasende fra seg da den omsider løsnet. Egentlig var det en lettelse, for den iskalde roen han hadde utvist ute på dekk, skremte ham. Torellis skute burde vært pinneved nå, og påfuglen selv blitt plaffet ned bare for å gå med sånne klær, likevel hadde han latt ham gå, selv etter den kommentaren om Langemann.

Hva tenkte vel ikke mannskapet nå? At det var fritt fram å kritisere? At det var helt greit å antyde, ja, si rett ut, at kaptein Sabeltann, Kongen på havet, ikke var verdt noe uten sin skygge?

«Jeg var Sabeltann lenge før jeg møtte deg, Jakov,» knurret han fram mellom sammenbitte tenner, for av en eller annen grunn peilet raseriet seg inn på Langemann nå. Hvordan _våget_ han å krype inn under huden hans på denne måten? Innynde seg hos ham, sjarmere ham, gjøre ham sårbar og avhengig av seg?

Når hadde han latt dét skje?

Han trampet bort til skrivebordet for å hente fram brevarkene, men innen de lå foran ham og han fiklet irritert med lokket på blekkhuset, var det som om han frosset fast igjen. Han løftet blikket og tok inn rommet. Han kjente hver krik og krok, hver minste detalj, likevel hadde han aldri sett det på denne måten før. Det var et rom fylt av minner, og han kunne nok ha flyktet fra dem om han hadde forlatt det nå, men hvor skulle han dra og hvorfor skulle han ikke kunne kjenne på dem?

Der, ved bokskapet, hadde han dratt til Langemann en gang. Den første og siste gangen han hadde slått. Da hadde de kjent hverandre i underkant av fem dager, og han visste allerede at de var skjebnebestemt for hverandre, at de utgjorde et godt lag, en livsfarlig kombinasjonen, om han bare kunne holde ham i sjakk.

Han hadde ikke oppfattet omfanget av det som ventet. På et vis var han glad for det nå. Hadde han visst det da, hadde han ikke nøyd seg med å bare slå.

Han dyppet pennen i blekket.

_«Min opal, det er på avstand du skinner klarest.»_


	5. Femte kapittel

_Jeg tenker på deg_   
_når morgenen gryr_   
_Du eier et rom i mitt sinn_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Kapteinen våknet tidlig neste morgen, selv til ham å være. Han sto ikke opp med det samme, men ble sittende på sengekanten, i bare skjorta, og langsomt ta inn over seg dagens første inntrykk. Han hørte rormannens skritt fra dekket over seg, knakingen fra treverket og bølgene som slo mot skroget, alle lyder like kjente for ham som hans egne hjerteslag, og i likhet med hjerteslagene, ikke lyder han normalt heftet seg ved.

I dag var de øredøvende.

En god stund hadde han stirret mot et usynlig punkt på veggen, men nå flyttet han blikket, til det i stedet traff speilet over kommoden. Han likte ikke det han så. Han var ikke en spesielt pen mann. Han var ikke stygg heller. Han var så ordinær at man glemte ham mens man ennå så på ham. Bortsett fra øynene. Øynene ble lagt merke til, om han gikk med sminke eller ikke. Det spiddende, blå blikket som fikk konger til å tie, kjemper til å skjelve og rikfolk til å gi fra seg gullet sitt uten kamp, og som i sin tid hadde fått Dagmar til å se ham blant hundrevis av unge menn. «Jeg så du tenkte store tanker,» hadde hun senere fortalt ham. «Det var hva jeg falt for, for det var sannelig ikke humøret. Du smilte nesten aldri, ikke engang da.»

Det var for så vidt fint å få et avbrekk fra tanken på Langemann, men Dagmar var ikke stort bedre, så han lukket øynene og prøvde å fokusere på noe annet.

Skritt ovenifra. Knaking nedenfra. Bølger mot skroget.

Det var da svært som det skulle bråke!

Det skulle vært noe musikk her, konkluderte han, og tanken førte ham tilbake til kapteinslugaren i gamle _Saragossa,_ helt nøyaktig til den nest siste dagen i desember i 1699, den dagen han hadde lurt Langemann til først å danse for seg og så til å spille mandolin.

Men det var lenge siden nå. Langemann hadde så vidt Sabeltann visste ikke leflet med det instrumentet på årevis.

Det skulle vært noe musikk…

Han hadde engang vurdert å stjele med seg en cembalo til å ha her i lugaren, men til slutt konkludert med at det bare ville ta opp unødig plass. Dessuten var han ikke så flink til å spille som han ønsket han var, så han ville blitt nødt til å stjele en cembalist også, og alle visste jo at musikere bare var til bry.

Han slo de tåpelige tankene bort, åpnet øynene og kledde på seg, skyndte seg å gjemme unna den maskeløse mannen under et tykt lag med sminke, uten å kikke for mye i speilet underveis, satte parykken og hatten på, og gikk ut på dekk.

Det hjalp ikke stort. I dag hang melankolien på ham like tett som morgendisen rundt skuta. Han spaserte litt opp og ned langs relingen, under de unnvikende blikkene til den trøtte nattevakten som var i ferd med å avslutte skiftet sitt, og da han begynte å forestille seg at Langemann gikk like bak ham, slik han ellers alltid gjorde, gled tankene tilbake på ham.

* * *

For det var en morgen som denne, for under et år, men likevel evigheter siden, at han hadde sittet i Dagmars hus og våket over sin nestkommanderende. Den morgenen hadde han for første gang på lenge følt på en indre ro, noe tilnærmet lykke, hvilket var litt underlig, fordi Langemann fremdeles var veldig syk på det tidspunktet og ennå ikke utenfor fare. Men det hadde bare vært de to da, til tross for at de strengt tatt ikke var alene i rommet (Pinky sov sågar ved Langemanns føtter, tungt som bare unge, utslitte gutter kan). Det hadde ikke vært noen å opprettholde en maske for, ikke engang den hardt skadde mannen selv, og Sabeltann, som i det øyeblikket for første gang tillott seg å innse hvor nær han hadde vært ved å miste ham, var blitt fylt av temmelig intense følelser. Som han for én gangs skyld ikke skjøv bort.

Da Langemanns øyelokk etter hvert vibrerte og han vred urolig på seg, og ansiktet sprakk i en grimase av smerte og en mumlende strøm av ord Sabeltann ikke forsto rant ut av ham, hadde kapteinen nærmest i et innfall lagt en hånd på den ennå febervarme panna hans. «Ssh,» hvisket han. «Alt er vel. Bare sov.»

Han registrerte tilfreds hvordan Langemann snudde seg etter berøringen hans, og fanget etter hvert opp et ord han gjenkjente. « _Víz_.» Ungarsk. For ”vann” _._ Han ga ham noen forsiktige munnfuller, og Langemann myste for første gang opp på ham. «Kæpten?» Aksenten ble bredere i hans svake tilstand, det lød mer som ”kapten”.

«Sov,» formante Sabeltann.

Han vurderte å gi ham noe mer av Dagmars illeluktende avkok, det så jo ut som om det hadde gjort susen før, men heldigvis glattet smertefuren seg ut da Langemann lukket øynene og gled tilbake inn i den tunge døsen, så det ble ikke nødvendig. Kapteinen ble sittende med en hånd på hodet hans, en tommel varsomt strykende over håret, omsluttet av denne uforklarlige freden, til Benjamin begynte å våkne til liv borte i hjørnet og øyeblikket var over.

* * *

Det var Benjamin som rev ham ut av øyeblikket nå også, da han plutselig ble oppmerksom på kanonéren, stående like i nærheten, ved trappa opp til poopdekket, med en hånd og haken hvilende mot relingen og et søvnig blikk rettet mot bølgene. Sabeltann snudde seg for å gå, øke avstanden mellom dem, slik at han fikk stå i fred med tankene sine, men da han hørte ham synge lavt, ble han likevel stående.

Han kjente ikke sangen, men melodien var preget av disse halvtonene som kjennetegnet irenes sang, og man kunne si mye om irer, men synge, det kunne de. Det lød sørgmodig, en grell motsetning til de fleste av Benjamins viser, men det passet for så vidt godt til stemningen denne morgenen.

 

_Det var en i blant dem, mer alvorlig enn mange_   
_Uten tid eller tålmod for kvinner og prat_   
_I hans ansikt var meislet hans ambisjoner_   
_Men de som så ham, så bare en fattig soldat_

 

Sabeltann tok seg selv i å fokusere på teksten, ikke fordi den interesserte ham nevneverdig, men fordi den bød på den distraksjonen han så sårt lengtet etter.

_Jeg ga ham mitt navn og jeg ba ham om hyre_   
_Han sa: Gutt, kan du se det som ligger gjemt?_   
_All verden frykter Kongen på havet_   
_Soldaten fra Yorkshire har all verden glemt_

De siste linjene fikk det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen hans. Hva i…?

«Hva er det du synger?» bjeffet han.

Benjamin hadde nok ikke merket at han var der, for han kvapp til og spant rundt, og svaret kom helt instinktivt. «Ikke no’!»

«Hva er det du synger?!» gjentok Sabeltann, høyere og mer truende, for han kunne tolerere mange ting fra mennene sine, men feighet var ikke en av dem.

«B-bare en sang. En av Odins.»

«Odin?» Sabeltann hadde allerede kikket seg over skulderen for å finne Benjamins bror, før han kom på at Odin ikke lenger seilte med ham, men var på vei nordover med _Havets opal._

«Ja, han… han lager disse… eh, versene,» forklarte Benjamin stotrende. «Det er en av de få tingene han fremdeles gjør etter… du vet. Det er bare ord, kæpten! Det er ikke alltid jeg forstår dem...» Stemmen døde hen mens Sabeltann bare så på ham, boret blikket sitt inn i hans, til kanonéren ikke kunne holde det lenger, men så ned og hastig la til: «Jeg vet ikke engang om _han_ gjør.»

Sabeltann hadde egentlig mye på hjertet. Men han kunne jo ikke innrømme for Benjamin at disse ordene hadde trådt ham for nær, at de passet litt _for_ bra, uten å samtidlig avsløre det hans midlertidige kvartermester tydeligvis ikke var klar over. Dessuten, slo det ham, var kanskje Benjamin den om bord som best visste hvordan det var å mangle en skygge, og et sted langt inni seg kjente han et skremmende stikk av empati.

«Jeg skal slutte nå, kæpten,» lovte kanonéren.

«Jo, for all del,» svarte kapteinen. «Men ikke den, noe gladere.»

Benjamin nikket, gjorde en klossete honnør og slo over i _The Jolly Roving Tar_ , akkurat i det sola gløttet opp over horisonten og spjæret morgendisen med sine første stråler. De streifet også Sabeltanns kinn, men uten å varme ham, og han hadde bestemt seg for å gå (hvor visste han ikke), da Benjamin brått stoppet å synge og i stedet skygget for øynene og pekte ut over relingen med en hengslete arm.

«Hva er det der?»


	6. Sjette kapittel

_Seileren dras mot havet_  
_og kan aldri bli din_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Plutselig hadde Tønnes tatt kontrollen. Sabeltann hadde ikke engang fått med seg at han var kommet, men hele dekket var med ett fullt av menn og tømreren hadde knyttet et tau om livet på sin datter, Frøya, slik at hun kunne heises ut over ripa for å ta flåten i nærmere øyesyn.

For det var en flåte som lå og duvet der på det stille morgenhavet, og mennene hadde riktignok sett på sin kaptein før de endret kursen for å sjekke den ut, ventet på nikket som godkjente planen, og Sabeltann hadde gitt dem det, nesten åndsfraværende. Det var en velkommen distraksjon, om ikke annet.

Det ble fort klart at det lå noen på flåten (som strengt tatt ikke var mer enn en gammel lem festet til en del av en mast): en ung gutt, knapt eldre enn Pinky. Han hang livløs over ”farkosten”, med armen viklet inn i et rep – sannsynligvis det eneste som hadde hindret ham i å skli av og ned i dypet. Både Tønnes og Benjamin ropte ned til ham mens Lech manøvrerte skuta nærmere, men fikk ingen reaksjon, og det var ikke før den nedheisede Frøya hadde pirket i ham, at de fikk bekreftet at han ennå levde. Så vidt.

«Tillatelse til å ta ham om bord, kæpten?»

Sabeltann ble litt satt ut av spørsmålet fra Tønnes, selv om det var enkelt nok. Tydeligvis hadde tømreren, når alt kom til alt, lært å innordne seg og respektere kommandolinjene, og han fikk da summet seg til å gi ham et nikk til svar. Deretter rygget han stillferdig unna og slo blikket vekk, nærmest uinteressert.

Hvorfor var han så usigelig tafatt?! Det var stort sett en grunn til at menn lå på flåter. Å plukke dem opp var ingen god idé. Så det kunne umulig være et godt tegn at han likevel tillot at det skjedde.

Gutten ble halt over ripa og lagt strak ut på dekk. Sabeltann gløttet sidelengs ned på ham, dro seg tankefull i barten og lot som om det hele overhode ikke interesserte ham. Han var forholdsvis høy, merket han seg, men mager, og dessuten barføtt og fattigslig kledd, om man i det hele tatt kunne kalle det han hadde på seg for klær. Nå var det forholdsvis sjelden man fant rike fyrster rekende rundt på flåter, så alt i alt var framtoningen ikke så overraskende. Tønnes klappet ham på kinnet, først varsomt, så litt hardere, og da Pinky hadde dryppet noen dråper ferskvann inn mellom de knusktørre leppene hans, kviknet han langsomt til. Han blafret med øyevippene, blunket opp mot solskinnet og alle de nysgjerrige ansiktene, og øynene viet seg ut i skrekk etter hvert som han fikk grep om situasjonen. Han ropte ut noe, det lød russisk, men Sabeltann kunne ikke være sikker,for russisk var ikke blant de seks språkene han fullt ut behersket. Det fikk av en eller annen grunn Isak til å le rått, og Frøya ga kapteinen en kjærkommen avlastning ved å sende ham et drepende blikk  _for_ ham.

«Rolig,» oppfordret Tønnes, men gutten hadde satt øynene i kapteinen, og ingen kunne være rolig da. Det var et gjenkjennende blikk, vidåpent og skremt, som om han med ett anså haiene han var blitt reddet fra som en bedre skjebne, tross alt.

Sabeltann hadde ikke tid til sympati. «Hvem er du?» snerret han, og prøvde seg på engelsk først.

Det virket. «V-victor.»

«Og skipet ditt?»

«Britisk _Gloriana_ … sir?»

Kaptein Sabeltann la mye arbeid og stolthet i å ha oversikt over alle skip som frekventerte det karibiske hav, men denne skuta var ukjent for ham, og da Tønnes spurte ham rett ut, innrømmet han det også med en taus hoderisting. «Vet du hvem jeg er?» spurte han i stedet gutten.

«Ja,» sa Victor, og besvimte.

Sabeltann himlet med øynene. «Pinky!» gneldret han. «Sørg for at han er i stand til å snakke om en time.»

Pinky adlød med det samme og fikk hjelp til å buksere spjælingen ned i banjeren, der litt vann, en støyt rom eller lukten av Skalken nok skulle få liv i ham igjen. Resten av mannskapet gikk tilbake til arbeidet, rutinerte nok til å ikke spørre om hvorfor deres normalt utålmodige og følelseskalde kaptein ikke bare hadde kastet den ubedte gjesten tilbake over bord. Han hadde uansett ikke kunnet svare dem.

 _Vi var aldri så unge,_ tenkte han, vel vitende om at det selvfølgelig ikke var sant.

* * *

Da han først så ham, hadde Langemann vært 22. Like gammel som det idioten Isak var nå, skjønt han hadde virket eldre for en kaptein som også hadde vært de årene yngre den gangen. Sabeltann hadde ikke vært helt sikker på hva han egentlig forventet å finne, den dagen da han kom til Tortuga for å spore ham opp. Kontaktene hans i Road Town hadde på en annen side ikke vært i tvil da han hadde forklart dem hva han var ute etter. «Langemann,» hadde de sagt. «Langemann er mannen. Beste svindleren på denne siden av Atlanteren. Det er han du skal ha tak i.»

Han var mer… oppsiktsvekkende enn ventet. Sabeltann hadde en idé om at dyktige svindlere helst lå litt lavt, ikke stakk seg ut for mye, gled ubemerket inn i mengden. Dét kunne man ikke beskylde Langemann for. Han var den typen som aldri kom ubemerket inn i et rom. Både kvinner og menn snudde seg henførte etter ham, og Sabeltann hadde ikke brukt lang tid på å se hvorfor. Det var en tiltrekkende mann, med sin imponerende høyde og sine vakre trekk, og med en omgjengelighet og en sjarm som kunne trenge gjennom alt, men likevel ikke virket anstrengt. Jo, kontaktene i Road Town hadde visst hva de snakket om. Dette var typen du _takket_ for å svindle deg.

Når hadde det gått fra å være distansert beundring til å bli… noe mer? Han visste ikke. Det hadde vel skjedd gradvis. Stille og umerkelig, slik at han ikke hadde kunnet stoppe det før det var for sent.

Kanskje var det allerede under deres aller første samtale, den fjerne morgenen nede på kaia, da Langemann leende hadde holdt tilbake en ilter Morgan, som om livet var et sirkus og alt var verdt å le av? Det var noe som åpnet seg i ansiktet hans når han lo, noe man ikke kunne forfalske, ikke engang en god svindler som ham. Kapteinen ble aldri lei av å se det.

Kanskje var det fire dager senere, da han forslått og ydmyket likevel hadde fulgt ham til Det usynlige land, og blitt der? Til syvende og sist gitt opp vennskapet med Morgan for ham – og ingen som noensinne hadde observert Langemann og Morgan sammen, hadde vel sett for seg at dét ville skje.

Kanskje var det fire år etter det igjen, da han sto med lille Pinky i armene og nektet å følge ordren om å kaste krapylet over bord? Det første lille streifet av motstand, nok til å vise at det lå prinsipper og en integritet der under den usedvanlig pene overflaten, nok til at kapteinen i stillhet hadde endt opp med å respektere ham enda mer.

Eller var det kvelden da Sabeltann drakk seg full og la armen sin om halsen hans, og for første gang snøvlende kalte ham sin sorte opal – _uten_ at Langemann hadde skjøvet ham bort av den grunn, men i stedet fått ham i seng og så listet seg ut før han våknet morgenen etter, full av anger og skam?

Men kanskje var det først den oktoberdagen da kapteinen så sin nestkommanderende kjempe seg tilbake til livet på Dagmars seng. Bare det at han frivillig hadde oppsøkt det kvinnemennesket, var jo et tegn på at noe stakk langt dypere enn han likte å innse. Dagmar hadde sett det også, selvsagt, henne nyttet det jo ikke å stenge av for. Det var derfor han holdt seg unna.

En fjorten dagers seilas med henne om bord hadde med andre ord vært en mare, for å si det forsiktig. Det var utrolig hvor liten en skute kunne bli, og det til tross for at hun ikke virket videre oppsatt på å oppsøke ham. Hun snakket mest med Pinky, eller sto ved ripa og skuet ut over havet med et tankefullt blikk, mumlende på formularer, mantraer og en og annen dyster melodi.

Bare én gang hadde hun kommet til ham. En kveld han sto på poopdekket i en lignende positur. Han merket henne lenge før han så eller hørte henne, hvordan hun sakte nærmet seg, målbevisst, selv om hun prøvde å skjule det.

Nytteløst. Han kjente henne like godt som hun kjente _ham._

Hun stilte seg et stykke fra ham, speilet ham, der hun la hendene på rekkverket og så ut mot den glødende horisonten, der de siste restene av dag forsvant i havet. Han observerte henne i øyekroken, mot bedre vitende, og visste på forunderlig vis hva hun ville spørre om allerede før hun gjorde det:

«Elsker du ham? Elsker du ham slik du elsket meg?»

Det nyttet ikke å stenge av for henne.

«Hva om jeg gjør?» svarte han. Fingeren hans hadde funnet en ripe i malingen. «Det er bare en tanke. Det kan aldri bli mer enn en tanke.»

Hun var taus en stund. Han talte tohundreogfire hjerteslag.

« _Vår_ kjærlighet var også forbudt,» sa hun omsider. «Men verden endrer seg.»

Han vendte henne ryggen. «Ikke nok.» 

* * *

 

Han gikk mot lugaren, vendte henne ryggen nå også, selv om hun ikke var der. Han hadde visst sluttet å skyve tankene unna.


	7. Sjuende kapittel

_Alt du sier hører vi på_  
_Men planken vil vi helst ikke gå!_

_(- Terje Formoe)_  

* * *

 

Da han kom ut fra lugaren igjen en times tid senere, sto Tønnes utenfor og ventet på ham. Sabeltann trengte ikke mer enn et kort øyekast for å se hva han hadde fore.

«Du har alt snakket med ham,» brummet han.

Tønnes visste bedre enn å benekte. Han la den høyre armen over brystet, som for å kna sin venstre skulder, men tilfeldig var det neppe. Det var både en avvæpnende og beskyttende manøver i ett. «Jeg har ikke spurt om detaljer,» sa han. «Jeg har bare gitt ham en innføring i hvordan han skal snakke til Kongen på havet.»

Sabeltann ga ham et langt, vurderende blikk. «Han er ikke uskyldig bare fordi han er ung.»

Tønnes svarte ikke, bare trakk den ene munnviken opp i et slags overbærende halvsmil, og det var såpass provoserende at kapteinen hadde åpnet munnen for å skjelle ham ut før han plutselig forsto hva som egentlig foregikk. Tømreren gjorde ikke dette for å beskytte guttungen, men for å beskytte _ham._ Fra å gjøre noe overilt og tåpelig. Slik Langemann ville gjort. Han var bare hakket mindre diskré.

Sabeltann snøftet. «Du holder snavla,» advarte han.

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Denne Victor så vitterlig piggere ut da de kom trampende ned i ruffen et øyeblikk senere. Benjamin hadde også funnet veien, og Skalken vimset som vanlig rundt der nede, så den lett forfjamsete gutten befant seg snart omringet av et par truende herrer, en bønnestengel, en tangkvast og en stinkende kokk.

Sabeltann hadde avhørt mange mennesker i sin tid, nok til å vite at det var en kunstart, og at det gjaldt å finne den rette metoden. Victor hadde besvimt av skrekk sist han prøvde, så en mer forsiktig tilnærming var vel på sin plass. «Nå, gutt,» begynte han, slepent og påtvunget rolig, «hvem er kaptein på _Gloriana?_ »

Victors øyne krøp mot dørken, en vanlig reaksjon på Sabeltanns isblå blikk. «Kaptein McKinley, sir,» stotret han.

«Kaptein.»

«Hø?»

Sabeltann kvalte et knurr nederst i halsen. «Du tiltaler meg _kaptein._ »

«Å, skjønner… kaptein.»

«Jeg har aldri hørt om McKinley,» vedgikk Sabeltann. «Og heller ikke _Gloriana._ Manovar? Handel?»

«Handelsskute, kaptein. I hvert fall trodde jeg det.»

«Hva mener du?»

«Altså, vi frakter forsyninger til koloniene, og tobakk og sukker i retur, men vi fyller aldri opp lasterommet. Og da jeg spurte båtsmannen om hvorfor, ba han meg passe mine egne saker.» Gutten lot blikket sveipe over de andre. «Det er mange hemmeligheter på det skipet.»

Sabeltann fnyste. Det var hemmeligheter på de fleste skip, gutten var bare for ung til å ha innsett dette ennå.

«Hvor gammel er du?» knurret han.

«Femten, kaptein. Tror jeg.»

«Og du er russer?»

«Jeg er født i Arkhangelsk,» nikket gutten, patetisk beundrende, som om han trodde Sabeltann kunne lese tanker.

Han så uansett passe avslappet ut nå, så kapteinen bestemte seg for at det var på tide å gå hardere til verks. Han trakk ansiktet sammen i en streng grimase, smalnet blikket og lente seg nærmere. «Hvorfor satte de deg ut på den flåten?» Victor så bort nok en gang, og Sabeltann la hodet triumferende bakover. «Tenkte jeg det ikke. Du har ikke vært utsatt for noe forlis, du.»

Victor ristet på hodet. Blikket hans flakket mot Pinky, tryglende om hjelp, som Pinky på sin side var smart nok til å ikke gi ham. «De sa jeg var en tyv,» pep han.

«Vel, klåfingrede småsopper er ikke velkomne på _min_ skute heller.»

«Jeg er ingen tyv…»

Stemmen var knapt hørbar, og Sabeltann gadd ikke engang å kommentere guttens ynkelige forsøk på å renvaske seg. «Å sette en mann ut på en flåte er en straff etter piratenes kodeks,» fortsatte han i stedet ufortrødent. «Er mennene på _Gloriana_ pirater?»

«Nei!» Svaret kom så kontant og med en såpass sjokkert tone, at det umulig kunne være en løgn. «Og de satte meg ikke ut på flåten, de kastet meg over bord! Flåten var det kokken som kastet etter meg. Fordi han… fordi han likte meg.»

Alle gløttet av en eller annen grunn bort på Skalken, men han var opptatt av å grave etter kveldsmatens krydderier i nesa si, og heftet seg ikke ved dem.

«Hvorfor kastet de deg over bord?!» glefset Sabeltann. Han var ingen tålmodig mann og det begynte for alvor å merkes.

«Jeg hørte noe jeg ikke skulle.»

«Og det var…?»

Victor snappet etter pusten. «Det var min jobb å hente vann til kapteinens lugar. Den siste kvelden hadde jeg akkurat satt fra meg bøttene utenfor, da jeg hørte ham snakke med skipslegen. De snakket om prinsens gull.»

Med sidesynet kunne Sabeltann se hvordan Benjamin og Tønnes utvekslet et blikk og et glis. De forsto, om gutten selv ikke gjorde det, at han akkurat hadde sagt de magiske ordene som meget mulig ville redde ham.

Det var dønn irriterende.

«Hvilken prins?» snerret Sabeltann. «Hvilket gull?»

«Jeg vet ikke.»

«Det er nok prinsen av Wales,» mente Benjamin.

Sabeltann så utålmodig på ham. «Og hva baserer du den konklusjonen på?»

«Fordi det er McKinley, kæpten.»

«Du har hørt om McKinley?»

«Ja.»

«Og det sier du først nå?!»

Benjamin virket genuint overrasket over reaksjonen hans. «Du spurte ikke.» Sabeltann gjorde nok et forsøk på å drepe ham med blikket. Av en eller annen grunn var det bare Victor som krympet seg under det. «Altså, jeg hørte om McKinley da jeg var i marinen,» fortsatte Benjamin. «Han var beryktet i visse kretser, hvis du forstår hva jeg mener?»

«Nei,» svarte Sabeltann tvert.

«Altså, han var en av _dem._ »

«En av hvem?»

«En av dem.»

«En av dem _hvem_?» Sabeltann hørte stemmen entre det farlige, øvre spekteret. Hvor tett i pappen gikk det egentlig an å bli?!

«Du vet, en av de… blomstrete.»

«Blomstrete?» Tankene gikk straks til Torelli, selv om _han_ neppe hadde noe med dette å gjøre.

«Ja, du skjønner.»

« _Ser det ut som om jeg skjønner_?! Hvis du ikke snart begynner å snakke forståelig, skal jeg…»

«Jeg tror han mener sodomist, kæpten,» skjøt Tønnes inn, og reddet med det Benjamin fra en plutselig og brutal død.

Kapteinen sendte ham i stedet et olmt, men vel så himmelfallent blikk. «Blom-strete?!» gjentok han, med trykk på hver stavelse. Benjamin slo unnskyldende ut med armene.

En tung taushet la seg over rommet mens Sabeltann motvillig presset et lokk ned over det putrende raseriet sitt. Det hjalp ikke nevneverdig at Skalken i neste øyeblikk uttrykte høylytt entusiasme over noe i gryta som var «så færskt at’n itj engang e dau!» «Fortell meg om McKinley og prinsen av Wales,» hveste han ut mellom sammenpressede lepper, mens han noterte seg bak øret å ligge unna middagen den kvelden.

«Vel.» Benjamin stakk hendene i lommene. «Ryktene i marinen sa at de var venner. Altså _veldig_ nære venner.»

«Blomster-venner?» spurte kapteinen sarkastisk og fikk et henslengt nikk i retur. «Nå vel,» fortsatte han henvendt til Victor, og smalnet blikket ytterligere. Det ble nesten vanskelig å se, men _noe_ måtte han jo gjøre for se desto mer truende ut. «Hva skjedde etter at du hadde overhørt den samtalen?»

«Jeg prøvde å skynde meg bort,» forklarte gutten, «men jeg veltet bøtta og de oppdaget meg. I neste øyeblikk skrek de høyt om at jeg hadde stjålet legens mansjettknapper.» Han så rundt på de andre, nesten forvirret. «Hva skal _jeg_ med mansjettknapper?»

«Selge dem?» foreslo Pinky. Langemanns påvirkning kom til syne på de underligste tidspunkt. Han tidde da Tønnes plasserte en neve på skulderen hans.

Sabeltann tok seg en tenkepause, mest for effektens skyld. De andre kikket på ham i små gløtt: nervøsitet fra Victor og Pinky, årvåkenhet fra Tønnes, fraværenhet fra Benjamin, og en uforklarlig salighet fra Skalken, som om fyren var beruset (noe han sikkert var). Kapteinen kvalte et sukk og kom med dommen:

«Du har ikke fortalt meg noe nyttig,» sa han til Victor, «og jeg er ikke engang sikker på om jeg tror deg. Men jeg liker når folk snakker til meg om gull, og dessuten er du den i rommet som irriterer meg _minst_ akkurat nå, så jeg får vel la deg leve.»

Den unge russeren så merkbart lettet ut. Det samme gjorde for så vidt Pinky. «Vi er på vei mot Kyklianene,» fortsatte kapteinen. «Jeg slipper deg av i en av havnene der. Inntil da får du dra din del av lasset.» Han henvendte seg til Tønnes på vei ut. «Sett ham i arbeid.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Og Sabeltann trampet opp trappa og ut på dekk, allerede med hodet fullt av _Gloriana,_ gull og blomstrete menn.


	8. Åttende kapittel

_Nå er det slutt på tøys og tull_  
_Vi vil finne gull!_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

> _Det karibiske hav, den 26. august 1716_
> 
> _Langemann,_
> 
> _jeg ber til en gud jeg har forsaket, eller i beste fall sluttet å tro på, om at denne forbannede seilasen snart skal ta slutt! Vi har god vind, så ikke vet jeg hvorfor det tar så lang tid. Enda verre er det at jeg heller ikke vet hvorfor det haster sånn. Det er ingenting som venter i Kyklianene. Ingenting som betyr noe. Men det må da uansett være bedre enn dette?_
> 
> _Lengsel kan drive en mann til storhet. Det er den som får oss til å krysse hav i skrøpelige farkoster, til å gå inn i mørke jungler, på evig jakt etter det vi tror skal fullende oss. Men til tross for denne erkjennelsen, er jeg nøye med å aldri mangle noe. Som du jo selvsagt vet, du som kjenner meg bedre enn noen, og kanskje mer enn jeg skulle ønske. Jeg tar det jeg vil ha, og det jeg ikke kan få, lærer jeg meg å leve uten. Det har ikke noe for seg å kaste bort tiden med å strekke seg etter noe du aldri kan nå. Da er det bedre å ignorere, omprioritere, skifte fokus – til du har glemt hva du savner. Det har fungert helt fint for meg så langt._
> 
> _Men nå… nå er det du. Og det tomrommet du etterlater deg, Jakov, kan jeg ikke fylle med noe annet. Det er for stort til å ignorere, og det vokser for hver dag. Hva skal man vel tenke om sånt? …_
> 
> _Å, jeg vet hva du tenker! Men også at du kjenner meg for godt til å si det høyt. Og jeg… jeg vet bedre enn å dele slikt med andre, selv med deg. Skjønt, jeg begynner å innse at jeg ikke har skjult det så godt som jeg trodde. Dagmar spurte meg i fjor om jeg elsker deg, elsker deg slik jeg elsket henne. Jeg gjør ikke det._
> 
> _Hva mannskapet angår, så menger jeg meg minst mulig med dem. Det er ikke det samme uten deg. Jeg tror vi merker det alle sammen. De fungerer, for all del. Det har ikke vært noen flere, skal vi si, uheldige hendelser, og selv Benjamin, i all sin udugelighet, virker å ha hentet seg noe inn. Når det er sagt, så mistenker jeg at han får mer enn litt hjelp av den guttungen din. (Ja, jeg ser det for meg, det blikket du hadde sendt meg nå)._
> 
> _Vårt nyeste tilskudd, denne Victor som vi dro opp av havet, har også vist seg dugelig nok, om han bare kunne lagt av seg denne irriterende uvanen med å kalle meg ”sir”. Ser jeg kanskje ut som en gentleman?! Eller blomstrete, som Benjamin ville sagt?_

* * *

 

Sabeltann hadde sovnet ved skrivebordet.

Det var ikke første gang det hadde skjedd, han hadde jo for vane å jobbe langt inn i de små timer når raptusen først kom over ham, men det var likevel alltid med blandede følelser han våknet på denne måten. Det var jo ikke akkurat distingvert.

Et av brevarkene hadde satt seg fast i ansiktet og ble med da han satte seg opp, og da han skrellet det av, hadde en god del ansiktssminke smittet over på papiret og ordene han hadde skrevet der. Han så ikke på dem, leste dem ikke, rasket bare arkene sammen og slapp dem ned i skuffen til de andre. Det begynte å bli mange av dem.

Han reiste seg stivt, strakte den støle kroppen, rettet på parykken som holdt på å gli ned i øynene og gløttet opp i speilet på veggen. Han angret straks. Han så ikke ut!

Ingen hadde ennå banket på for å avlevere frokost og nattens rapport, så det var nok fremdeles tidlig morgen. Han fikk stelt seg og skiftet klær, og da synet som møtte ham i speilet var presentabelt nok, gikk han ut for å trekke luft.

Det _var_ tidlig morgen. Sola kikket så vidt opp over horisonten, og nattevakten var ennå ikke avløst. Det var Lech som sto til rors, noe som alltid var beroligende. Lech kunne tre en nål med denne skuta, om det så skulle være. «Kæpten,» hilste han da Sabeltann kom opp på poopdekket, og kapteinen ble som alltid litt satt ut av å høre ham snakke, for han var en ytterst fåmælt type. Stemmen var en silkemyk tenor, en overraskende kontrast til den røslige kroppen.

«Alt vel?» svarte han.

«Alt vel,» bekreftet styrmannen. «Hvis vinden holder seg bør vi nå Purgatorio innen kvelden.» Han snakket perfekt engelsk, ikke et fnugg av den østeuropeiske aksenten som fremdeles var så framtredende hos Langemann. Men så hadde han jo også trådt sine barnesko blant engelskmenn i Abra Havn.

Sabeltann sendte en stille takk til den guden han hadde forsaket eller i beste fall sluttet å tro på, og gikk bort til rekkverket for å inspisere mennenes arbeid. Det var ikke noe å utsette på det, kanskje med unntak av enkelte tendenser til unnasluntring fra Pelle-eller-Pysa i en krok under bakkdekket. Det skulle imidlertid ikke mer til enn et skarpt blikk for å få mannen ordentlig i gang, og deretter lot han seg henfalle til tankene sine.

I Purgatorio ventet markedet. Drikkestuer og vertshus. Små, tvilsomme gledeshus med like tvilsomme piker for mannskapet hans. Steder de måtte vise seg. Bare fordi de ikke hadde gjort det på en stund. «Det er lett å ta en trone,» hadde en av Sabeltanns overordnede i hæren en gang fortalt ham. «Å holde den, derimot, er bortimot umulig for en svak mann.» Vel, Sabeltann var ingen svak mann. Han var Kongen på havet! Men det var nok av kapteiner der ute som jevnlig måtte få det banket inn, at det var sånn det var. At de ikke kunne måle seg med ham. At _han_ var den mektigste av dem. At de hadde å vise ham respekt, eller i det minste underkastelse.

Til nå hadde det ikke vært så altfor vanskelig å få til – selv om de gjerne yppet seg, krøp de alltid bort hvis han raslet med sablene. Men møtet med Torelli hadde satt en støkk i ham. Det hadde vært tannløs skittkasting, alt etter kultur og kodesk, til han hadde sagt det der om Langemann.

_«Hva hadde du vært uten Langemann, og hva er du uten nå?»_

Ja?

Sabeltann hadde aldri reist ut på tokt uten sin nestkommanderende før, aldri stått ansikt til ansikt med andre pirater uten ham i nærheten. Han hadde aldri tenkt på Langemann som en essensiell del av sin egen legende, men som en skygge hadde han jo alltid vært der, og slik gitt ham en dybde og en tyngde han hadde lært å ta for gitt.

Han følte seg avkledd, avslørt, uten. Det var ingen god følelse.

Han lot blikket falle, ned mot gullbroderiene på frakkeermet. Det roet ham alltid, å se på gull. Ingenting var mer distraherende, for lengselen etter gull kunne drukne ut alle andre lengsler og gi ham det fokuset han trengte. Men i dag virket det ikke. I dag minnet det ham bare på at han var kommet tilbake fra Europa tomhendt, og at denne nyheten allerede var kjent i hele Karibia. Torelli hadde sannelig visst det, og sannelig benyttet anledningen til å gni det inn også. Det var ingen grunn til å tro at andre sjørøverkapteiner ville la ham slippe lettere unna.

Ingen Langemann.

Ingen skatt.

Ingen… Sabeltann?

Han lot en finger gli over gulltråden, og kjente en tråd inni seg også. En streng av angst som vibrerte, ikke mye, men stadig sterkere, og han grep tak i relingen så hardt at knokene ble hvite, i det han lot den umulige tanken, at han var i ferd med å gi opp, velte inn over seg.

Men så feide han den bort og rettet seg opp. Han rettet på ermene, strøk en hånd lett over parykken, passet på at den lå pent, og ga endene på barten et lite tvinn.

Ignorere. Omprioritere. Skifte fokus. Gull.

_Gloriana…_

Han spant rundt. «Lech, ny kurs!» Den unge polakken rykket til i overraskelse over det plutselige utbruddet, men hentet seg fort inn og stilte straks om på roret etter kapteinens instrukser.

Han hang bedre med i svingene enn de fleste. Sabeltann kunne formelig _se_ hvordan tallene falt på plass inne i hodet hans. «Men, kæpten, det vil jo ta oss rett til…»

«Ja!» avbrøt Sabeltann og kikket ut mot havet igjen, mens et smil født av plutselig handlekraft og forventning tvang seg fram i munnviken hans. «Jeg har mange spørsmål. Det er på tide med noen svar.»

I øyekroken så han hvordan Lech ristet på hodet. «De blir neppe glade for å se oss.»

Sabeltann var hjertens enig, og nå lot han smilet komme for fullt, men rettet det samtidig mot horisonten så Lech ikke skulle se det. «Da er det vel best at vi tar kjøkkenveien.»


	9. Niende kapittel

_Jeg kommer alltid tilbake_  
_Jeg er på evig jakt_  
_Aldri en dag skal du glemme meg_  
_Hver eneste natt må du være på vakt_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

 

Den såkalte sultanen av Marmeladene reagerte akkurat slik han (og for så vidt alle andre) hadde ventet da vakten slo alarm: med full panikk. Selv om han strengt tatt hadde visst at dette en dag ville skje, såpass var han jo blitt ettertrykkelig lovet, hadde han likevel tillatt seg å håpe at hans lille øyrike ville slippe unna når alt kom til alt. Det var ikke mye igjen av den pompen og prakten som en gang hadde omgitt ham. Det var ikke mye igjen å miste.

Likevel begynte han altså å vime rundt i gemakkene sine straks hornstøtet lød, hastet – eller hastet og hastet, det var grenser for hvor fort hans fete, giktbrudne kropp kunne bevege på seg – målløst fra rom til rom, mens han toet hendene og høylytt klaget sin nød. Det ble Salim, en av de få tjenerne som ennå ikke hadde forlatt ham, som måtte løpe i skytteltrafikk opp og ned trappene i tårnet, for å overbringe beskjeder mellom vaktposten og den stusselige lille hæren han hadde igjen til å forsvare seg.

«Er det ham? Er det ham?» skrek sultanen, som egentlig ikke var noen sultan, men en fransk greve ved navn Francois-Pierre St. Robert, som en gang hadde hatt for mye penger og en altoppslukende interesse for det mystiske Østen å bruke dem på.

«Det er ham,» bekreftet Salim, irriterende rolig. «Jeg har bedt soldatene om å avfyre kanonene, men det er ingen som bemanner dem.»

«Hvorfor er det ingen som bemanner dem?» vrælte sultanen, selv om han godt visste svaret. Det var ikke lenger nok menn. De få han hadde var travelt opptatt med å barrikadere portene.

Han peste seg opp en trappeavsats, til det nærmeste vinduet som vendte sørover, strøk svette og tårer bort fra øynene og kikket ut. Der var hun. Det var utvilsomt henne. _Den sorte dame_ var tilbake. Lett gjenkjennelig med hodeskallen akter og kaptein Sabeltanns eget gullbroderte flagg i flagrende i toppen av stormasten. Selv på lang avstand kunne han se hvordan sollyset lekte i trådene, og det minnet ham desto mer på alt han hadde mistet, og han sank sammen på gulvet med et klynk.

Salim hadde fulgt etter, men ignorerte ham der han lå og jamret. Han stilte seg bare opp i vinduskarmen og speidet stoisk ut mot den kommende faren. Hvordan kunne han være rolig i en sådan stund? Sultanen hadde lyst til å spørre, men kviet seg også. Han ante at øyeblikket da selv hans mest trofaste tjener ville forlate ham, var kommet.

«De drar,» sa Salim.

Sultanen brukte noen sekunder på å fatte hva som var blitt sagt. «Hva?» Han så opp. «Drar?»

«De seiler forbi,» utbroderte Salim, og bød ham endelig en hånd da han prøvde å få stablet seg opp på de tjukke beina sine igjen. Han kikket ut under tjenerens arm, fylt av nytt håp, og så den beryktede skuta ganske riktig gli videre vestover. «De synes vel ikke vi var verdt bryet likevel, da.»

«Nei,» mumlet sultanen åndeløst, før han kom ut av det nærmest bedøvende sjokket med et rykk. «Hva mener du med _ikke verdt bryet?!_ » Han var med ett langt modigere. Og mer fornærmet. Salim bare trakk på skuldrene.

Sultanen hadde fått tilbake en god del av selvtilliten nå som faren var over. Han rettet på klærne, i et (sannsynligvis forgjeves) forsøk på å rette opp inntrykket tjeneren utvilsomt måtte ha fått av ham, og vraltet tilbake til tronsalen sin. «Skaff meg litt mat,» beordret han på vei inn døra, for han var blitt sulten av dagens prøvelser. «Noe lett. Bare en fem-seks retter.»

Han veltet omkull i de myke silkeputene og lukket øynene, prøvde å mane fram en følelse av tilfredshet, hente fram minner fra en bedre tid, da rommet hadde vært fylt av farger og skjønnhet – juvelbesatte møbler av gull, og alle de vakre kvinnene… Men han ble bare mer nedslått av de tankene, så han kjente seg lettet da dørene endelig gled opp, og han løftet blikket og så et par av tjenerne komme bærende på maten. «På tide,» knurret han, og glodde misfornøyd på de to fatene med lokk de bar med seg. «Ikke mer?»

En av tjenerne, en høy, tynn en, ikledd en eiendommelig blå turban, satte fatet fra seg på bordet og gikk mot døren igjen, sannsynligvis for å hente resten, og da roet han seg. Han gikk bort og løftet på lokket, vill av hunger, og fant til sin store overraskelse og irritasjon fatet tomt. «Hva i…?» begynte han, men i det samme ble den store, tunge døra lukket med et brak, og han kikket opp akkurat tidsnok til å se tjeneren slå lemmen for. «Hva er det du gjør?» utbrøt han, men i det samme forsto han, stivnet til og snudde seg langsomt rundt, full av bange anelser.

Kaptein Sabeltann lå utstrakt i silkeputene hans, med et selvtilfreds glis under den strittende barten. Han hadde kastet tjenerhabitten, den lå ved siden av ham i en haug, og han satt der i sine egne sorte fløyelsbukser og en like sort silkeskjorte med kravatt og tørkle. Kården var festet til beltet, men han virket ikke å ha det travelt med å trekke den.

«Nei!» utbrøt sultanen, som om dét skulle få ham til å forsvinne. Han løftet hendene opp foran seg. «Nei! Nei!»

Sabeltanns glis ble bredere. «Sultan,» hilste han, og lot det skarpe, blå blikket feie over både ham og rommet. «Jeg ser De har dempet interiøret noe siden sist.»

Han snakket feilfritt fransk, og det var sultanen som måtte jobbe med å finne tilbake til sitt eget morsmål. «Det er fordi du stakk av med alle møblene mine sist du var her!» skrek han. «Det er ingenting igjen!» Han veivet febrilsk med armene. «Ingenting du måtte begjære.»

«Slapp av.» Sabeltann satte seg opp. «Jeg er ikke her for nipset Deres. Men det må jeg si, sultan, at det er nesten skuffende å se hvordan De har latt Dem selv forfalle. Det var nesten _for_ lett å bryte seg inn her.»

«Du tok alt,» fortsatte sultanen, bebreidende og gråtkvalt. «Gullet, de håndvevde teppene, serviset…» Han klarte bare nesten å kvele et hikst. «Konene mine… De har reist.»

«Ah,» nikket Sabeltann. «Jeg forstår. Straks de fikk smake på en ekte mann, var ikke De så spennende lenger.»

Sultanen kikket seg over skulderen, mot den andre mannen, som nå hadde lent seg opp mot døra med begge hender godt gjemt i de lange ermene på tjenerhabitten. Langt, pistrete, blondt hår stakk fram fra under turbanen.

«Langemann kunne dessverre ikke bli med denne gangen,» fortsatte Sabeltann, som om han leste tankene hans. «Dette her er Benjamin, og han er akkurat så dum som han ser ut.» Han reiste seg og kom nærmere. «På en annen side er han veldig oppsatt på å overbevise meg om at han duger til noe, så jeg ville ikke presset ham, om jeg var deg.»

Sultanen hadde ingen planer om å presse denne Benjamin. Til det var han altfor feig. «Hva er det du vil?» klynket han. «Vil du ha penger? Da kan du like gjerne prøve å klemme dem ut av berget, for her er ingen.»

«Jeg er ikke ute etter penger,» svarte Sabeltann slepent. Smilet var borte. «Jeg er her for informasjon.»

«Om hva?»

«Om en viss kaptein McKinley og hans skute, _Gloriana._ »

«Aldri hørt om ham,» insisterte sultanen, men sjørøverkapteinen la bare hodet rolig på skakke.

«Å, sultan, det tror jeg De gjør. Jeg vet at dere har frekventert de samme kretser en gang i tiden, og kanskje ennå gjør det. Fortell meg heller sannheten, ellers må jeg be Benjamin prøve ut sin nye kniv på Dem.»

Sultanen gløttet bort på Benjamin, som ganske riktig hadde tatt fram en dolk, men neppe fordi han hadde hørt eller forstått sin kaptein. Han brukte bladet til å pirke fram gammel skitt fra under neglene, kom med et lite «au» da han i prosessen stakk seg i en finger, og puttet denne i munnen.

«Man trenger ingen hjerne for å stikke en gris,» presiserte Sabeltann. På umerkelig vis hadde han trukket kården sin, og nå la han den kalde klingen på sultanens skulder. «Spytt ut, sultan!»

«Han frakter prinsens gull!» bjeffet sultanen, nesten mer av sinne over sin egen feighet enn av redsel.

«Hvilken prins?»

«Prinsen av Wales, tronarvingen. Han planlegger et kupp mot sin far, kong George, og slikt koster penger. Så han stikker unna gull og skipper det til store deler av verden, og McKinley hjelper ham med det. De er… hm, svært nære venner.»

«Blomster-venner,» mumlet kapteinen.

«Hva?»

«Ingenting. Hvor gjør han av dette gullet?»

«Det vet jeg ikke.» Han la fort til: «Det er ikke _her_!»

«Det trodde jeg heller ikke,» murret Sabeltann og dro kården til seg. «Det er bare sannheten som lyder troverdig når _De_ snakker.»

Sultanen åpnet munnen for å svare, men skjønte ikke helt hva som egentlig var blitt sagt, så han endte opp med å bare lukke den igjen.

Sjørøveren stakk kården tilbake i beltet. «Takk for gjestfriheten.» Han knipset på Benjamin, som straks ga seg til å løfte bort dørlemmen, og tok seg til hattebremmen. «Til neste gang.»

Sultanen knep øynene sammen med et hikst, men våget ikke å ha dem lukket lenge i Kongen på havets nærvær. Da han åpnet dem igjen, så han at kapteinen var kommet halvveis til døra, som nå sto på gløtt, med Benjamin ventende på terskelen. Han hadde stoppet og snudd seg mot ham. «Forresten, sultan, én ting til: De skulle ikke tilfeldigvis også sitte på noe informasjon om Greven av Gral?»

Sultanen glodde først bare på ham, så sjokkert var han over å høre noen si det navnet med slik liketil letthet. Men så fór en djevel opp i ham, og han grep den nye livlina han var blitt kastet med begge hender, hentet fram alt han hadde igjen av selvrespekt og mot og rettet seg opp.

«Jeg vet bare én ting om Greven av Gral,» sa han kaldt, «og det er at han er den som endelig skal rive deg ned!»

Sabeltann lot seg ikke synlig affisere. «Det tror jeg neppe,» sa han rolig, og gikk.


	10. Tiende kapittel

_Jeg finner deg snart_  
_Jeg vet hvem du er_

_(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

 

 

> _Det karibiske hav, den 8. september 1716_
> 
> _Jakov,_
> 
> _hvem er du når jeg ikke er der?_
> 
> _Jeg prøver å se deg for meg, i dørkarmen i huset ditt, på muren øverst i fortet, i den mørkeste kroken av vertshuset… vel, kjenner jeg deg rett, er du ikke der, i kroken, men snarere midt i begivenhetenes sentrum, omringet av alle dine beundrere. Uansett har jeg vanskeligheter med å forestille deg uten meg. Det er jo her du skulle vært, jeg ser det nå. Det kan være det samme med helsen din, for såpass egoistisk er jeg faktisk! Det vet du jo. Du kjenner meg, Jakov. Bedre enn jeg vil, men sånn er det bare._
> 
> _Spørsmålet er vel snarere om jeg kjenner deg. Jeg har sett deg med så mange ansikter, bak så mange smil og forkledninger, at jeg umulig kan vite med sikkerhet at du er deg selv, slik du egentlig er, når du er her hvor du hører hjemme – ved min side. _
> 
> _Jeg tror likevel at du er det. Jeg velger å tro det._
> 
> _Ja, det er et valg. Og dette valget har et navn. Jeg vet hva det er, jeg kjenner det godt, for hele mitt liv har jeg gjemt meg for det. Styrt unna og flyktet fra det. En mann som gir etter for slikt har alvorlig svekket seg selv. Han har gjort seg sårbar. Det er et våpen i fienders hender. Og jeg er i ferd med å gi det til dem, hals over hode, tøylesløst og frivillig. Ja, jeg vet ikke hva som er verst, Jakov: at du tvinger dette valget på meg, eller at det er så forbannet lett å ta!_
> 
> _Kanskje hadde han rett, denne sigøyneren vi traff utenfor Brest? Han advarte meg mot å vende ryggen til en Karoli, og hevdet at du engang har dryppet dråper av ditt eget blod i skoene mine og slik bundet meg til deg. Men hvis det er hva du har gjort, så ikke spør meg når og hvordan du fikk det til, for jeg sverger, Jakov, hvis du har forhekset meg, så skjedde det i det øyeblikket jeg så deg. Den aller første gangen. Da du danset på et bord i Tortuga._
> 
> _Helt fra den dagen har jeg lengtet etter deg. Jeg måtte bare være borte fra deg for å forstå det._
> 
> _Ja, Dagmar spurte meg om jeg elsker deg slik jeg elsket henne._
> 
> _Jeg gjør ikke det._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _Jeg elsker deg mer._

* * *

Pennen ble hengende over arket etter at de siste ordene var skrevet, i en lett skjelvende hånd, til en dråpe med blekk løsnet fra spissen, dryppet ned på papiret og spredte seg utover til en ujevn flekk. Først da satte kapteinen skriveredskapene til side og lente seg tungt bakover i stolen.

Han var ikke sikker på hva han hadde trodd han ville føle i denne stunden, han var bare sikker på at det ikke var _dette._ Kanskje hadde han forventet mer skam, mer sinne, mer fortvilelse? Men i stedet var han rolig, ja, sjokkerende rolig, nesten fredfull.

Han så ikke på arket mer. Han trengte ikke. Det var nok å vite at han hadde skrevet det, at det sto der, sort på hvitt. Et smil rykket i munnvikene hans, og da det banket på døra, glemte han rent å la seg irritere. Han skjøv bare arkene fort ned i skuffen og forsikret seg om at parykk og sminke satt som de skulle. «Kom inn.»

Det var Tønnes. Han trådte inn over terskelen, gestikulerende med en liten metallsylinder. «Den siste ravnen kom akkurat, kæpten.»

Sabeltann kom ham i møte, snappet til seg beholderen og gikk for å lese meldingen i lyset fra peisilden. Tønnes ble stående, ventende på en eventuell ordre, ikke for nær og påtrengende, men han posisjonerte seg likevel. Det var tydelig at han hadde noe på hjertet.

Kapteinen lot ham brenne inne med det en stund til. « _Gloriana_ ble sett ved Bermuda for to dager siden,» erklærte han da han hadde tydet beskjeden.

«Da er de på vei til Europa,» konkluderte Tønnes.

«Ja,» nikket Sabeltann og krøllet den lille papirlappen sammen mellom fingrene. «Men de er tilbake innen jul, og da skal vi være klare for denne kaptein McKinley.» Han kastet den nå tomme sylinderen tilbake til tømreren. «Send beskjed til Abra Havn om at vi er på vei. Vi er innen rekkevidde, hva?»

«Skulle tro det, kæpten.»

Men han gikk ikke. Han ble stående urørlig, avventende, mens Sabeltann fant tilbake til stolen sin bak skrivebordet og ignorerte ham et øyeblikk eller to. Til slutt kikket han likevel opp og løftet et bryn utålmodig i været. «Ja?»

«Jeg vil takke deg igjen for at du lot meg ta Victor til svenn, kæpten. Jeg vet jeg kan gjøre en dyktig tømrer av ham.»

Sabeltann feide ham av med en håndbevegelse. «Vel, han jobber hardt, og han satte meg på et spor, så han har vel gjort seg fortjent til en sjanse.»

Ingen av dem nevnte årsaken til at Tønnes i det hele tatt trengte en ny lærling, men det lå der likevel, tykt, mellom dem, de usagte ordene om Rolf og den store ingentingen han hadde dødd for. Og ennå gjorde ikke tømreren tegn til å ville gå. Blikket var fast, nesten hardt, der han holdt det festet til kapteinens, som på sin side nå virkelig følte på den trykkende stemningen og mistet tålmodigheten. «Var det mer du ville?» bjeffet han.

«Greven av Gral, kæpten.»

Sabeltann ristet på hodet. «Det er ingen ny informasjon…»

«Du vet hvor du bør gå,» avbrøt Tønnes.

«At det var?»

«Gral tilhørte en gang heksene, så _hun_ kan vel gi deg svarene du søker?»

Sabeltann stirret på ham, såpass satt ut av mannens frimodighet at han verken ropte eller gjorde noe annet overilt.

Tønnes stakk hendene i lommene. Om han var klar over hvor heldig han var, viste han det ikke. «Ja, det måtte sies, kæpten,» sa han bare. «For alle tenker det. Men Benjamin kommer sannelig ikke til å gjøre det, og ikke Langemann heller, for den ene er redd deg og den andre elsker deg for høyt.»

Sabeltann lente seg ørlite grann fram over bordet. «Men ikke du, altså?» Kulden som tanken på Dagmar hadde fylt ham med, hadde farget stemmen hans også. Ordene dryppet fra den som rim i tøvær.

«Jeg er bare her for pengene, kæpten.»

Det kontante svaret fikk Sabeltann til å smile, og det var en reaksjon som nok sjokkerte ham selv mer enn den gjorde Tønnes. Men det føltes bare så godt å endelig kunne forholde seg til noen uten at følelser skulle inn i bildet og komplisere alt. «Mer enn nok for meg,» sa han, og da krøp også Tønnes’ munnviker seg oppover. «Takk for… innspillet. Jeg skal tenke over det.» Han kom ikke til å tenke over det. «Nå, gå og få sendt den ravnen!»

Tønnes gjorde honnør og forlot omsider rommet, og straks døra hadde glidd igjen bak ham, reiste kapteinen seg langsomt opp og ristet løs de begynnende muskelknutene i nakken. Han åpnet skrivebordsskuffen, hentet ut den store bunka med brevark og bare sto der en stund med vekten av ordene sine i hendene.

Han leste dem ikke.

Han trengte ikke.

Han visste hva som sto der, og han visste at det var sant.

Han gikk rolig gjennom rommet og slapp arkene på peisilden, og han ble ikke stående og se på. Bare til han var sikker på at flammene hadde fått ordentlig tak.

 

**-fin-**


End file.
